Closed Eyes Open Heart
by PetraFina
Summary: Future Timeline: Gohan and Trunks got beaten up by the Androids. Gohan is badly hurt and won't be able to see again. This breaks everyone's heart. Trunks is willing to take care after his best friend. Diffcult decisions, trust, friendship & drama
1. Default Chapter

Closed Eyes Open Heart..  
  
Another dramatic fic by yours truly. I like drama!! I Love it!!  
  
And I Love Trunks :D  
  
Intro:  
  
Again the Future timeline, Gohan and Trunks had a tremendous battle with 17 & 18 at Future World (You know the scene in The History of Trunks.. )  
  
They are beaten up, Gohan more then Trunks.  
  
A important sense is taken from Gohan.. his sight. He'll never be the same again. Trunks is willing to take care of him..  
  
Let's begin!  
  
Closed Eyes Open Heart..:  
  
Bulma slipped out of the bedroom with a sad look on her face. She sighed deep and brushed a tear from her cheek. She just witnessed a terrible grasp of fate. Life wasn't fair. What happened wasn't fair. She sniffed and searched for some balance. She was still drowsy from the terrible dramatic atmosphere that came out of the bedroom.  
  
She closed the door behind her and stood face to face with her thirteen year old son. Trunks was sitting on the couch, his iron clutch dug it's self in his upper leg. He was wrinkling his blue jeans. He bit his lip and looked at his exhausted mother. Unable to speak, afraid of an emotional about burst he eyed her. The jesters made things clear. Bulma sighed again.  
  
"He's still alive Trunks .. "  
  
A smile appeared on the boy's face. Nothing is more satisfying then hearing that your best friend is going to be okay. He got up swiftly and started walking towards the door. But the touchy Bulma stopped him. "Honey.. "  
  
The blues faced each other. By the looks on his mother's face Trunks sensed bad news. After a couple of seconds at gazing at each other Bulma closed her eyes. Her shaking lips parted. "But .." She gasped for air. "He won't be able to see again.. " With those words spoken she grabbed Trunks and pulled him into a warm hug. "I'm sorry honey.."  
  
Trunks was speechless, the terrible news overwhelmed him like a raging hurricane. He had no words to say. He wouldn't believe it. Gohan..  
  
  
  
After digging his face in Bulma's shoulder for ten long minutes the young boy gathered his courage and entered the bedroom. The lights were dimmed and the windows closed. He had only eyes for the resting Gohan. His head lay in Trunks' direction. A white bandage covered the warrior's dark pools.  
  
Trunks gasped for air and took a step closer. He felt Gohan's hurting Ki. It was weak and broken. The young saiyan ran his hand threw his soft hair and just stared at his suffering best friend.  
  
"Gohan.. "  
  
No response. Trunks' lip began to shake. What would be Gohan's reaction if he found out . It would brake his heart, even though he would never admit it. Trunks knew his best friend too well. He was a man of adventure, following his instincts. Doing the best thing, always caring about others more then himself. Some one so pure hearted didn't deserve this.  
  
Trunks' look fell on a chair near the bed. He sat down shoving it next to the bed. His elbows supported his head as he placed them on his knees. Again he looked at his friend.  
  
"I'm so sorry Gohan, this is all my fault.. I should never have interfered with your battle" a tear ran from the boy's eye. "And now you're hurt.. "  
  
Trunks inhaled some air and hung his head. More tears were set free. They fell on the soft carpet underneath the chair. The young saiyan placed his hands in front of his eyes and rubbed them. It wouldn't help. He began crying. A pure human emotion.  
  
"What they done to you Gohan! How could I let them do it! I'm so sorry Gohan! Forgive me! Please forgive me.."  
  
What Trunks didn't know that his mom was peeking threw the door. The sight of her heart broken son made her cry too.  
  
She knew exactly how he felt. She felt it too the day Goku left the Earth. It was an unbelievable feeling. Almost a parasite. Destroying you.  
  
She sniffed softly and closed the door while the young Trunks began revealing his personal thoughts.  
  
Chaper 1 for now.. I'm working on 2. It will be posted today I think..  
  
I'm gonna watch a DBZ marathon now.. :D  
  
So.. Be patient..  
  
Yes yes.. Drama.. 


	2. Chapter 2.

Closed Eyes Open Heart  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
A slight sun ray fell inside the cold room. The ray playfully stroked the backside of Trunks' head. Waking him up with it's heat.  
  
The young boy had spent the night by Gohan's side. Incase he would wake up and found himself tripping in reality. He would be there to comfort him. Unluckily, the raven haired man still didn't move a muscle.  
  
Trunks opened his blue eyes and looked at Gohan. He was lying in the same position as yesterday. Head turned to Trunks' side, arms resting by his sides and the strong chest that was slowly moving up and down.  
  
Trunks bit his lip. He took another chance, trying to communicate.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
No response.  
  
A deep sigh escaped from the boy's throat. Why is he still out? Is something wrong? Trunks leaned forward to the resting Saiyan and placed a hand on his forehead. "You feel so cold.. Just as cold as the hearts of those Androids." Trunks retrieved his hand and leaned back into the rocking chair. After that he did nothing but glare. He felt guilt inside of his heart. Terrible guilt that turned into a small voice that nestled it's self in the back of his head. Poisoning his mind. Telling him what a lousy friend he was.  
  
How could you? Let those machines get one of the most important persons in the world? You can't do anything right! Trunks flinched and grabbed the sides of his head. "Shut up!!! I Know!!" he yelled in terrible anger. When the yelling stopped the tears appeared again. They were streaming wildly out of the corners of his eyes.  
  
The sniffling and gasping were also there.  
  
Tracing the heart braking sounds Bulma entered the bedroom. She found Trunks crying again. She rubbed her upper arms and walked towards her young son. "Have you been here all night?" her shaky voice quietly asked. Trunks didn't answer the question. She knew damn straight. She just didn't want to bring up a painful subject containing Gohan.  
  
The woman looked outside and caught a blinding ray in her eye. Why wasn't Trunks outside, trying to focus on the better things? Really, he was way too emotional for his age.  
  
Her look explored the crying boy again. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Trunks, he will be okay.. it has to take a while. Then he'll be just fine.."  
  
Trunks pulled him self away and jaw dropped at her. "How can you say that! How can you talk about him with that kind of ease! He lost his sight forever. That's a terrible consequence he had to pay for rescuing my pathetic life! He did it on his free will, because that's the person he is. And you know what mom?" Trunks gasped for some air in the middle of his speech. Breathing heavily he continued. "It's all my fault! It's not fair he got hurt!"  
  
With those words spoken he shook his fists heavily towards Bulma. Her watery eyes started to shake as she placed her hand on her collarbone. "I know he lost his sight, and he also lost his arm. I know it isn't fair. But he is still alive! That's all that matters , he is still the same Gohan as he was before. I just know it. How can you ever blame yourself Trunks?! You think that's fair? It was Gohan's choice. He accepted it, why won't you?"  
  
Trunks threw his head heavily to a side and started to breathe more intensive. He held his arm up for about 90 degrees and pointed at Gohan. "How can you be so blind, don't you see that he won't be the same! He lost one of the beautiful senses in life! He won't be able to see the sunset, or the moon that is shining on the earth. That is taken from him. And I can't take it , he has his whole life ahead of him! "  
  
Bulma turned around and left the room, crying. Trunks didn't care about that right now. All that matters is that he must be there for Gohan.  
  
Once again he leaned forwards to the man. Looking at him. When there was no response he slammed his iron fist against the wall, making the room shake.  
  
"My Fault!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow is he loyal or what?  
  
Good news, I'm working on Chapter 3 right now.. Gohan will wake up. Don't worry..  
  
The Next Chapter will be here today or tomorrow.  
  
Thank you 


	3. Chapter 3.

Closed Eyes Open Heart  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
After his outburst Trunks stayed calm all day. Not leaving Gohan's side.  
  
He kept looking at him with those sad puppy eyes.  
  
Bulma didn't bother walking in, now she understood that all that her son wanted is his best friend back. His words made some much sense that Bulma started to think. His reaction was very normal, although not the fact that he blames him self.  
  
Well, sitting in a chair and hoping for a miracle was getting boring. Trunks picked up a notebook ,a pen and started writing down anything that popped in his mind. Those kinds of things are suppose to help you. The young boy placed the pen against his upper lip and looked at the blanco paper. It must be full of feelings. Trunks placed the sharp point of the pen against the paper.  
  
"Now, What should I.. "  
  
He sighed. "This is pointless.. I bet Gohan could help me, he's good at this sort stuff.."  
  
Trunks bended his knees and placed his feet against the edge of the bed. The large book hid his face, he stared in it.  
  
"How about a song? I can read it to Gohan when he wakes up.. We always use to write silly songs together.."  
  
Trunks smiled softly, focusing on the paper.  
  
Suddenly a slight movement appeared, Gohan's finger moved. Trunks sensed it right away and threw the notebook on the floor. He jumped up and leaned forwards with a large smile on his joyful face. "Gohan!"  
  
The man's arm moved. And then a soft moan came out of his mouth. Gohan was waking up. It was a miracle! Gohan pulled him self higher up and yawned.  
  
"Hey Trunks is that you?"  
  
"Yeah it's me! " said the overwhelmed young man.  
  
Gohan grabbed the sides of the bandage and started pulling it off. "I can't see anything with this darn thing" Those words made Trunks lose his innocent smile. It's the moment of truth. Or what they call FearFactor. How would he brake the news to Gohan. Telling him that he'll never be the same.  
  
Gohan has already pulled off the bandage, Trunks gasped as his friend opened his dark eyes. Unexpectedly Gohan flinched. "I can't see a thing!!"  
  
His eyes were still the beautiful eyes as they were before, but still they stood still and were lifeless. Gohan panicked and waved with his good arm. "Why is it so dark..!!"  
  
Trunks bit his lip and grabbed Gohan's arm with his hand. Gohan's panic continued. "What's going on!!!"  
  
The cries for help made Trunks vulnerable. It was tearing him apart. He was the ice breaker. He must tell him, tell him right now.  
  
Gohan's dead look only looked in one direction. The facial expression was heart- braking. He was lost, lost in forever darkness. No one could rescue him.  
  
You can't imagine what it's like. Being surrounded by an everlasting black color. You're hearing was sharp, and your sight blind. "Trunks do you hear me!!" said Gohan as he roughly squeezed the hand of the young man. Trunks was having a black out, he didn't know how to spill the beans.  
  
"Gohan.." he whispered.  
  
The in panic demi saiyan froze. Soft tears streamed out of his eye corners. He was scared, terrified and trapped. The only thing he could rely on was his young pall. "Trunks, why can't I see?"  
  
Trunks placed his hand in Gohan's one and squeezed it. "The fight with the Androids.. They destroyed your sight.. You.. won't.. be.. able .. to see.. again.."  
  
A moment of silence appeared of out nowhere. Neither of the best friends had the guts to even breathe out loud. Gohan's tears made their way down to his chin. He looked so clueless. Like a lost little child who has lost his mother in a mall.  
  
Trunks cried softly. But Gohan grabbed his hand.  
  
"Why are you crying little brother?" he asked.  
  
Trunks bit his lip and swallowed. "It's my fault.."  
  
After that quote Gohan began squeezing even more. "Don't you ever say that Trunks! It's not your fault! " Trunks froze as the iron grip clamped around his hand. "You're hurt Gohan, I should have helped you. I should have been there for you!" Gohan squeezed again what made Trunks squeal. Gohan shouted. "Stop saying that!! And I know this hurts, but you're hurting me with those words! More then you can image!"  
  
Trunks freed his hand out of the clutch and took a few paces back. "Mom said you would be the same Gohan as you were before! But you're not! Why are you being mean!"  
  
Gohan balled his fists and the veins on his head started to swell. "Get out!" she shouted angry.  
  
"But.." Said the surprised Trunks.  
  
"Get out Trunks!!"  
  
Trunks' eyes widened. He couldn't believe his ears. His best friend is sending him away. What a joke. He gasped and ran out of the room without saying a word. As he ran through the hallway he got on his knees and brushed his hands threw his hair crying like a maniac. "What's going on!!!" After that his iron fists started ramming into the wooden floor. "Darnit!"  
  
Gohan, meanwhile in the room was absolutely quiet. He couldn't believe he just acted like he did. Yelling at his best friend. Making him insecure, making him cry. Gohan closed his eyes and placed his head on the soft pillow.  
  
"I'm so sorry little bro.." his strong chest rose. The coughed and placed his still functioning hand on his chest. "This hurts from inside…." Then he just turned to his side and closed his eyes. "We have got to talk this out.. heart to heart.."  
  
The moment Gohan woke up he called for Trunks. The boy entered the room with his head hanging low. He quietly closed the door behind him and stood a couple of feet away from the bed.  
  
"I won't bite.." Gohan said. Trunks took a step closer lifting his head. Gohan sighed and started the conversation. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you.. It's just, this fear is controlling me.. " A relieved Trunks once again sat on the rocking chair, he explored his friend's face. He was being serious. "Those changes.. I feel lost inside Trunks.. I guess I didn't think you would care.." Trunks just jaw dropped. "Are you kiddin' me?! Gohan, you know I would do anything for you!"  
  
Gohan nodded. "I know Trunks.. but do you want to know what really makes me cry? I'll tell you, the fact that you're blaming yourself keeps stabs me real hard. It is not your fault. Realize it.."  
  
Trunks lowed his head and avoided contact. Gohan continued.  
  
"I'm really scared Trunks, scared of the unknown. The things I won't be able to see.. I feel alone.. Like no one would lay their eyes at me.."  
  
Trunks lifted his head and grabbed his friend hand. "Gohan, I would always look back on you, I'll give you company so that you won't feel alone.. Let me help you Gohan, let me care.." Gohan's lips shaked. There was it again, a long minute of silence. Gohan swallowed his tears and raised his arm. He searched for Trunks' Ki and then gentle placed the hand on the boy's cheek. Trunks smiled softly and laid the hand down. "It's okay Gohan.. I won't leave.. "  
  
Gohan smiled and nodded. "Thank you.."  
  
The two guys seemed like five year olds. Telling to each other what is on their minds. It was an emotional moment full of truth.  
  
Trunks smiled. "Tomorrow I'll take you to the special place when we used to go when we were kids. I know how much you love it there. I hope your heart will enjoy it.. " Trunks didn't know that Gohan already was in dreamland again. The soft words comforted him. Like a sweet lullaby.  
  
Trunks got up and headed towards the open window. He gazed outside. He noticed a black puddle of mud. It was ugly and no one would ever pay attention to it. Then he compared the puddle with Gohan and his feelings.  
  
"It bet this is what he'll see and feel for the rest of his life.. It's awful"  
  
How unfair it is, being surrounded by absolute black. It's like you're lost forever, no one will set eyes on you.. If those were Gohan's feeling they were heart breaking. Trunks would never let Gohan feel this way. He would protect him, stand by him and comfort him whenever. Yes. He defiantly would do those things. Trunks ran his hand threw his soft hair and pouted.  
  
" I've let you down once, but I won't do it again. I'll save you from that eternal darkness my friend. I cirtantly will.."  
  
  
  
  
  
End Chapter 3. Working on 4.  
  
So liked this chapter? I actually did… Oh Yeah and thank you sooo Much for the lovely reviews!! ^-^ It gives me confidence. Thank you so much.  
  
But still, I apologize for the short chapters. I know that there are story hungry people out there.. and I'm sorry..  
  
Chapter 4.. Will be posted a.s.a.p!  
  
Thank You @-------- 


	4. Chapter 4.

Closed Eyes Open Heart..  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
The sound of a breaking stick echoed trough the quiet landscape. Trunks' boots were the once that broke the stick. Then a second echo followed. That was the sound of Gohan's boots.  
  
Trunks flew Gohan to this place , the beautiful landscape that was ahead of them. It looked out of this world, an amazing sunset, a view over a lake and mountains. The quiet wind danced with the hair of the two boys.  
  
Everything looked so peaceful and all right, but it wasn't. Gohan was still feeling upset, upset about his handicap and even more upset about Trunks' feelings.  
  
Trunks placed his hand into Gohan's and lead him to the edge of the cliff. Gohan followed his little friend and trusted his movement. Placing his life into his hands.  
  
Trunks wasn't saying anything, he just lead his friend closer and closer to the edge. Sweet memories entered the boys mind. They used to sit here and discuss all sorts of things. Some new attacks, the Super-Saiya-Jin motivation, and their loving friends who were killed a long time ago. Trunks bent his knees and sat down in the soft grass. He dragged Gohan along. Gohan carefully placed his body in the grass gently pulled one leg against himself and the other bent. His lifeless look stared ahead. It was such a rotten shame he couldn't see the wonderful sunset. The sky was painted pink and soft purple. Some yellow too. The saiyan closed his eyes and let a slight breeze touch his face. The breeze stroked the man's hair making it wave. A soft smile appeared on his face. He was in absolute peace, feeling free. He was flying through his own world. A wonderful world full of love and harmony. No one could destroy the fantasy at the moment.  
  
Trunks looked at Gohan. He seemed peaceful indeed. The man showed confidence , pride and will. It was such a great sight, Trunks thought to him self. That sight represented the real Gohan. The strong man that he is. He is still the same, said the tiny voice in Trunks' head. Trunks blinked and got a reality check. No he isn't. Deep down inside he's hurting, almost dying. The confidence slipped out of his system the moment he opened his eyes. Trunks sight quietly. Why couldn't he protect him then? When the terrible duo bashed him like a punching bag. The only thing he could remember was calling 18 a witch. Provoking her to kill him. Then a terrible punch on the head knocked him out. Gohan must have been so angry with that blond maniac.  
  
Trunks stared into the horizon. Watching the sun go under. It was so magnificent. I wish Gohan would be able to see this. He thought to himself. The happy smile on his face made me feel so save. I had no worries, no problems. The only thing I knew is that my best friend in the whole wide world was sitting next to me. Caring about me. Well I'm going to do the same thing for him. Trunks thought.  
  
Then he turned his head to Gohan who still looked calmed and relaxed.  
  
"Gohan .. you're my best friend" Trunks quietly said.  
  
Gohan picked up the silent whispering with his saiyan ears. He just smiled, afraid to answer. Then he nodded. Trunks bit his lip, this wasn't the reaction he wanted to hear. He changed so much. He's even afraid to tell that he feels the same. Deep down, in his heart he wanted to say those words back more then anything. Then a soft laugh came out of Gohan's throat. "I want to jump off this cliff so badly."  
  
Trunks' eyes widened. He was shocked by those words. Now he knew for sure that the pain Gohan was feeling was taking control of him.  
  
"No Gohan, please don't say such things. Why would you want to end your life?"  
  
Gohan sighed. Trunks was too young to understand. He was too young for the fear and loneliness. Kids these age usually don't have a say in those kinds of matters. "Because I'm feeling alone.." The demy saiyan decided to continue the conversation. "But I'm right here with you.." said the young Trunks quickly.  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes from the inside. He was right, Trunks wouldn't understand. "It's not that kid.. I mean mentally.."  
  
An "O" was the only thing Trunks could say. Then he shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper. He opened and explored it. "When you yelled at me the other day I wrote down my feelings on paper. Mom said it would be a good idea. And remember when we did those things too? So.. do you want to hear it?"  
  
Gohan smiled. That was the Trunks he knew, always into new things. He had no idea that he had a creative side. "Go head Trunks"  
  
Trunks took a breath and started reading out loud.  
  
" You once saw me sitting here,  
  
A smile upon my face,  
  
The time has come and we both know that it's not too late,  
  
There's been too many things,  
  
Together we have seen,  
  
It's not that hard if we start to believe,  
  
We can try to erase all the pain,  
  
So please let me help you "  
  
When he was finished he fold the paper and stuck it in his pocket. " That was lame huh?"  
  
Gohan shook his head. "It wasn't.. " Then he lifted his hand and searched for Trunks' Ki. Once finding it he patted the boy on his shoulder. Then his smile disappeared. "I don't think we can erase the pain Trunks"  
  
Trunks closed his eyes feeling tears swell up. He just couldn't convince Gohan into accepting his help. "Why don't you trust me?"  
  
Gohan felt a horrible hurt after that question. Now his little friend was confused. What has he done. "Of course I trust you Trunks.. but it's something else.. You see, I'm suffering and almost dying from the inside. It's hard to wake up every morning and seeing nothing but black. I feel pain, and I don't want you to feel that pain along with me.. "  
  
"But I'm your best friend Gohan, best friends must do these things!" Trunks spoke fiercely.  
  
The raven haired warrior shook his head. "I can't let you suffer along with me! You don't have to change your life because fate changed mine. I can feel you Trunks, and when I'm feeling your compassion it makes me want to cry. "  
  
Trunks couldn't believe Gohan. He never acts like this. Why is he being so distant. Shutting everyone out. Accepting his loneliness.  
  
"Gohan! I'll take care of you! Come on! Let me!" Trunks shouted almost in his friends ear.  
  
That made Gohan cry, the salty tears ran over his cheeks. "I'm afraid Trunks… "  
  
"Don't be.. But what keeps you from admitting?"  
  
" I guess deep down that I just want to be taken care of.. that's it.."  
  
"See, I knew it.. Gohan, it's no big deal. I will help you trough this! If you need a shoulder to cry on I'll be there, If you need a friend to talk to I'll be there, if you need a guide to help I'll be there for you.."  
  
The black haired saiyan warrior look stared right into Trunks' direction. Such kind words. So much effort.  
  
"You're my best friend too Trunks" Gohan said with his closed eyes and open heart.  
  
A smile placed itself on Trunks his face. He held his hand up, wondering if Gohan could sense his movement. Yes he did. Gohan lifted his hand as well and slammed it against Trunks' . The boys shook hands while the pink and purple colors of the sky shined on them. Their faced seemed happy as they shared this wonderful moment.  
  
"Thank you.. " Gohan said softly.  
  
"I'll take care of you Gohan.." said the helpful boy gazing into his friend dead eyes. I can feel less fear in those dark pools, I'm starting to see peace. He is giving in, finally. I hope he'll find his rest. These thoughts crossed trough Trunks' mind like crazy. He was happy. Now he would be able to erase his guilt and do a good deed. But just then Gohan broke the silence and asked a remaking question. "Are you still blaming yourself..?"  
  
Trunks swallowed, if Gohan could see then he'd bust him for sure. He knew that he was guilty. Deep in his heart he just knew. But this fact won't be revealed. It can't be revealed!  
  
"Not anymore.." he answered as he got up. "We should head home, it's getting dark.. c'mon.."  
  
Gohan got up as well. They walked away from the edge and looked back. "Ready Gohan?"  
  
Gohan nodded and lifted himself up. Trunks threw one more look at the now dark sky. "I'll get you.. Androids.."  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 4! Oh yeah, I liked it!  
  
Soo Cool I'm getting so much positive comment! Very nice and sweet thank you guys.  
  
But, this fic isn't done yet! What will happen when Trunks decides to take 18 and 17 on to revenge his friend? No one knows, except for me :)  
  
Please come back and keep reviewing!  
  
Oh Yeah. I'm gonna be cruel in next chapters .. Prepare..  
  
PF~~ 


	5. Chapter 5.

Closed Eyes Open Heart  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
  
  
A lavender haired head peeked trough the door. It explored the bedroom and the things that were in it. A grin appeared on Trunks' face when he saw a sleeping Gohan. This was the perfect opportunity , Gohan won't be asking where he's going. Neither will Bulma.  
  
Trunks retrieved his head and gently closed the door. Perfect.  
  
"Don't worry about a thing Gohan, those two freaks are going down, I'll make sure of that. " With that the young Saiyan turned around and headed towards the door. Once it was open he balled his fists, clenched his teeth and flew off. Not thinking what the chance of winning was. He didn't care.  
  
During his flying moment his mind wandered off, just great. He was on his way to face a great battle and he couldn't even become a Super-Saiya-Jin. Once again, he didn't care. He brushed his hair out of his face and blinked.  
  
The screen got drowsy and Trunks started to have a flashback  
  
*~*~*  
  
Trunks stood face to face with the blond Android. They both stood at an incredible height. They glared at each other.  
  
"You'd better get out of here while you still can.." Said 18 as she brushed strands of hair behind her ear and gained her fighting position.  
  
"So that you two can gain up on my friend again? I know how you two operate, you're cruel!" said the young man attacking 18 head on. Wild punches were set free, but then again they all were blocked by the quick Android. She had an annoying grin on her spoiled face as she was mocking with Trunks' moves.  
  
After that she just gave Trunks a quick right on his cheek. He clenched his teeth together and retrieved the pain in a swift kick against the Android's stomach. She froze , some hair fell in front of her face. She looked up and growled. Then she just punched Trunks K.O making him fall of the great height.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Trunks snapped, "Only one single punch!" He shook his head and bit his lip. He was insane for doing this. But he wasn't doing this for his pride right? This whole thing wasn't something for him self? Was it? It was for Gohan his suffering. But then again, Trunks had some advantage in this whole thing. It would defiantly clear his conscience.  
  
He refused it, sitting around and doing nothing. If Gohan couldn't stop the evil Androids, then it was up to him! Yes it was his duty to make them pay. Not just for Gohan but for all men kind. But the Gohan thing was the last drop.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tracking huge explosions Trunks landed on the dead ground. He flinched and looked around, this was the scariest place he'd ever seen. The dark clouds were eating the place up with their surroundings. Trees were ugly and leafless. The wind flew by Trunks' face making strands of hair cover his eyes. He knew it for sure, it was a cemetery. Freaked out as he was he still took small paces forwards. Swallowing hard he turned around and started walking backwards so that no one or nothing would sneak attack him from behind.  
  
The darkness remained quiet. Good for Trunks, his paranoia was starting to get him. Walking backwards he found his foot get caught by something. Moving his foot roughly he tripped and landed in the soft moss that was rotting here for years. Rubbing his back the boy made a sight of disgust as he saw the cause of his little showdown. It was a skull. Not just your regular skull, but this one had a large crack in it's head. It was missing a piece.  
  
Trunks got up quickly and clapped the dust of his jeans. He continued his trip into the heart of the cemetery even though the explosions stopped. A small amount of mist came out of nowhere and danced around Trunks' feet. The young boy just kept walking without noticing. But fear expressed itself on the saiyan's face.  
  
"Calm down Trunks, it's okay. Nothing can go wrong, it's just a creepy place with two creepy Androids hiding somewhere.." Trunks encouraged himself. He wasn't doing a good job. He swallowed again and cold sweat ran over his spine making him shiver. "Nothing to be worried about.." the last sentence that Trunks said echoed trough the place. That was strange, there were no walls where the sound could collide. The sound echoed back in the boy's ear. And after that a sinister laugh filled his ears. It was the laugh of Android 18, that was for sure. Trunks grinned spreading his legs so that he could keep his balance. Raising his hands he balled them into fists that were ready for action.  
  
"Welcome to the cemetery, cemetery, cemetery" Said the echoing voice of the female Android.  
  
"You'll like it here, here, here"  
  
Trunks had the urge to just turn around and walk away. It was getting to risky, he must run while he still can. But he didn't as he saw the heart breaking expression on Gohan's face in his blue eyes. This was for him, for him only. "Come out Androids! Droids, droids"  
  
"Don't hide from me, me, me. I know you're there, there, there."  
  
Trunks' quotes were repaid as the blond Android appeared out of nowhere. She gently ran her hand trough her silk hair and grinned. Suddenly the echo effect disappeared. "Hello, looking for me?" said her seductive intonation.  
  
Trunks growled stepping backwards, those eyes of her made him so terrified. They were so empty and lifeless. Mercy was the last thing he could see written in them. "Are you leaving already?" she asked again. Trunks didn't dare to attack, fear overtook him. He just couldn't, his body couldn't. His legs just kept walking backwards. After a few paces he bumped into something cold. Trunks turned around swiftly and stood face to face with Android 17. The black haired man looked annoyed. Then he looked down to see his shoes. Black stripes appeared on his blue sneakers. He frowned and pulled out his fists. "You stepped on my favorite shoes kid" Trunks couldn't even blink as the cold fists punched him in the face making him fly towards 18.  
  
18 sat in the usual position. Legs crossed and one arm holding her head up. Trunks lay at her feet, moaning. She smiled and got up placing her hands in her sides. "Did big bad 17 hurt you?" after that Trunks received a swift kick in his back, crying out in pain he landed between the two Androids. His body was hurting but still the Gohan motivation got him up his feet. He wiped some blood of his face and took position. As he looked from 18 to 17 and back he saw them walking towards him. His eyes opened wide and rage overtook him, he started blasting Ki-blasts at the twins.  
  
The blasts were powerful and very intense. But still the Androids just kept coming in without being effected by the blasts. Trunks looked surprised, yet helpless. He added extra power in the blasts, but it didn't help. The two cold hearted artificial humans were getting closer.  
  
After a few paces they were so close that they started kicking Trunks together. Punches everywhere, his nose, stomach, back, shins, face. Trunks was helpless, he was too weak to block the punches. He was to slow. He just let the Androids beat the life out of him.  
  
As he screamed in pain the two robots just kept laughing and enjoying themselves. They never had so much fun since Gohan. Their voice echoed somewhere in the back of Trunks' head. He didn't care anymore. He didn't. He was a disgrace to his saiyan race. He was a weakling, he couldn't protect his best friend nor himself.  
  
"DO IT!" he shouted as the painful fists were wrecking him.  
  
"With pleasure !" answered 17 as he had the time of his life.  
  
After that a loud scream echoed trough the cemetery as the young saiyan threw away his life.  
  
  
  
"Nooooo!!" shouted Gohan as he got up in bed with sweat covering his forehead.  
  
This was the most terrible nightmare ever. He breathed deep in and out. It wasn't long until Trunks ran into the bedroom with a frightened look on his face. He got a hold of Gohan and looked at him. "Gohan what's wrong!"  
  
Gohan stopped freaking out as he got a hold of Trunks placing his hands on his shoulders. "Trunks is it really you?!" The lavender haired boy bit his lip and looked at his friend. "Yeah it's me Gohan, what's wrong?" Gohan gently sqeezed the boy's arms. Gohan sighed. He just had a terrible nightmare, but we won't tell. He wouldn't want to give Trunks ideas now would he? Gohan fell back in bed sighing all over again. "Nothing bro.."  
  
Trunks looked confused, what was going on inside of him? He was acting strange, something got him fired up. "Gohan, you can tell me. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Trunks.."  
  
"Yes there is.."  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Trunks, it's nothing okay" said Gohan as he closed his dead eyes. Trunks looked sad. They are best friends, why wouldn't Gohan spill the beans? Maybe he had a nightmare? That explains the shouting and sweating thing. But he was worried about me. Trunks thought. "Did you dream about me Gohan?" he asked.  
  
"No" said Gohan as he turned to his side, the other side from Trunks. Trunks rolled his eyes and got up. He walked towards the window and leaned against it looking at the beautiful star sky. "I care about you Gohan, you said you would let me help you.."  
  
No answer. Or Gohan must be ignoring him or he's already a sleep. Must be the second part. Trunks' eyes glowed beautiful as the starlight fell upon them.  
  
"Why do you refuse again Gohan? You know I wouldn't hurt you. You can tell anything, why won't you? You used to tell me everything what was on your mind. It's not fair. Don't shut me out, Gohan. I care" Trunks didn't even notice that he was talking out loud. The next best thing he just slammed his fist against the wall.  
  
Gohan heard everything, he bit his lip and got up.  
  
Trunks already left the room. Gohan couldn't feel his Ki anymore. He looked sad. "I'm sorry bro.. I won't ever let you fight the Androids.."  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally finished.. Jeez.. Took me a whole month.  
  
Well I had midterms,  
  
But this fic isn't done yet! More toooo come! :D  
  
The two friends must find their balance!  
  
Didn't I gave you a scare? You thought Trunks was a goner. Mwa Haa..  
  
-_- .. Enough..  
  
Chapter 6 Comin' Up. 


	6. Chapter 6.

Closed Eyes Open Heart  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
Last night was terrible, but Gohan got his rest anyway. The moment he woke up he felt sorry for snapping at Trunks, again. He had to stop this, hurting the young boy over and over again. It wasn't a well habit.  
  
The wooden bed made sounds as Gohan got up slowly stretching himself. The warm sun reflected some rays on the man's pale skin. It was a beautiful sight, but Gohan didn't see it. He just placed his hands on the walls and tried to walk forwards. His rough hands touched the white wallpaper leaving invisible traces. Invisible as in cold sweat prints from his hands.  
  
Once reaching the door the opened it and stepped outside.  
  
Once again he found himself blind, he stretched his arms and was sensing for something to touch. He had no idea were he was, he couldn't focus. He didn't know the day, the time or the orientation.  
  
The house sounded empty, that wasn't quite true. Trunks and Bulma were still sleeping peacefully. He didn't want to disturb them this time because they've already given him so much love and comfort. He just couldn't.  
  
His fingertips touched another wall, a good sign. He felt the floor go down, it must be the stairs. He followed them as he entered the living room.  
  
There he was, alone in the empty room. Again he walked, searching for the door. He wanted to get some freedom and some time to himself. He had plenty of time to himself now. His blind hands groped trough the air, in hope to find something. Then they touched a silver picture frame with the picture inside he wouldn't be able to see. A picture of him and Trunks. Gohan grabbed the frame and touched it with his fingertips. They touched each curl and each edge. He smiled softly as he stroked over a broken edge.  
  
He could still remember that day, it was the day when Bulma went out and they had the house to themselves. They did a little bit of training in the house so they behaved like animals. Trashing the place with a simple pillow fight. They whacked each other, Gohan Trunks and Trunks Gohan. Unaware of the things in the house Trunks grabbed the frame and threw it against Gohan's head, edge first. The moment when he let go of the thing he froze. He opened his eyes and was aware of his action. Gohan was hit. The frame hit his head but the Sons were headstrong. Gohan's head was just as Goku's, it could go threw anything. So the moment the frame hit him the edge broke off and Gohan just blinked.  
  
Gohan smiled again. "Luckily my head broke his thing's crash" then he put it down again. He couldn't remember the picture inside, but he bet that it was hilarious.  
  
Walking again he reached the door, he simply opened it and stepped outside. The sun burned. It was a good feeling.  
  
It was something else then the cold and sad usual atmosphere that the two Androids cause. Gohan placed one foot in the soft grass and sight. He stretched again and placed his other foot next the first one.  
  
After waiting for a couple of seconds he took some slow paces. Nice and slow so he wouldn't trip.  
  
He brought himself in a large field, he wasn't in the garden of Capsule Corp. anymore. The next best thing that he did is sitting down, the same position that Piccolo sat in when he was meditating. The saiyan smiled as the soft wind played with his hair. He loved the wind, it gave him.. hope.  
  
The breeze calmed and so did Gohan's smile. His facial expression was miserable again. A blind fool. That's how he thought about himself.  
  
"I still can't believe it. Once a man of respect now a failer."  
  
He sight and closed his eyes.  
  
"I wish this never happened, I wish that Trunks never had such a good heart. Why couldn't he be like Vegeta? Cold and proud. But then again, he has Bulma's good heart."  
  
"He sure has!" said a familiar voice nearby. Gohan picked it up with his sharp ears and jumped up. "Who said that?" he asked. Feeling the tremendous power level. The voice smiled kindly and showed itself. A raven haired man stood in the light surrounded by a glowing yellow aura. "Hey Gohan how are you?"  
  
Gohan looked up and frowned. It couldn't be. "Father?"  
  
Goku crossed his arms and smiled again. "Hi son " A smile appeared on Gohan's face. This was unbelievable! Goku right here in person. After all those years since he passed away. What was really going on?  
  
"Man Gohan, you're so strong , my gosh "  
  
Gohan blinked. No this wasn't happening, it's unreal. It must be a dream. The young man rubbed in his dark eyes.  
  
"You're having problems seeing aren't you? And I can tell that you're miserable, I can't believe it. That's when I decided to visit you" said Goku looking serious as ever. Gohan's legs turned into pudding as he sat down in the grass again and looked towards his father's Ki. Goku bent his knees and made his serious look disappear. He waved with one hand in front of Gohan's face teasing him.  
  
"Stop it .." Said Gohan calm. Goku did, after that he sat down next to Gohan looking in the sky. "Dad, how did you know about my feelings?"  
  
Goku didn't give the question much thought as he glared into the sky. "I've watched you Gohan"  
  
Gohan bit his lip and also looked up. "You did .. ?"  
  
"I sure did, from the very first moment that I've arrived in the Other World. I've watched over you every single day, but when you've lost your sight I looked more carefully. I searched your feelings and your fears, I know how you feel. And I'm here to help you.. "  
  
Gohan faked a smile. This was the very first time. Back in the days, when his dad said that he could help him he believed it. But this time, he didn't.  
  
" You can't help me dad, I'm blind. There's nothing you can do about it "  
  
"Hm " said Goku. "Well that's not quite true. King Kai can do miracles in the Other World! Man it's incredible"  
  
Gohan tore his look away from the sky and looked surprised. "Did you say the Other World?"  
  
Goku laughed silly with one hand behind his head. "Well yeah! Once you're there everything is possible, you would be able to see and no more worries. And we could spend time together. I missed you son.  
  
Oh yeah and I've read your mind about not being understood by Trunks. Even though he tries. I could help you with that problem?"  
  
Those kind words made Gohan happy, but he didn't laugh. His mind was focused on Trunks and Trunks only.  
  
"That would be great dad, but I can't leave Trunks. I'm his best friend. He needs me .."  
  
Goku grinned and took a good look at his son. "You sound like your mom. But listen Gohan, if I were you, I wouldn't worry about Trunks at all. He will turn out a great fighter!"  
  
Gohan frowned and laughed inside about his dad's silliness. What is he babbling about? Goku smiled and placed his hand on his son's head. "You don't believe me, do you? Well I guess I have to show you"  
  
After a few seconds of silence an aura appeared around to two men and Goku filled Gohan's mind with pictures.  
  
At first it was vague but then it made sense. A purple haired man stood in front of a strange machine with the quote "hope" written on it. Then he chopped Frieza into pieces. What power! Another picture appeared. The purple haired man became a Super Saiyan. He fought the Androids. Then a green creature. He lost. But wait. Another picture. The man is older this time. He's battling the Androids again. Oh no. Trunks. But wait, he defeats them!. After that picture Goku removed his hand and looked at a for air gasping Gohan.  
  
"Do you believe me now?"  
  
"Was that.. Trunks?"  
  
Goku nodded and answered yes.  
  
Gohan shook his head and his lips curled up in a smile. That guy, Trunks, he was incredible. A super saiyan defeating the Androids.  
  
"He's amazing!" said Gohan almost shouting.  
  
"He sure is, but listen Gohan, no offence or anything. Now that warrior is doing a nurses job, but he is suppose to fight so that one day he'll become the man that you've seen"  
  
Gohan shook his head and got up slowly. Goku did the same and gave Gohan an odd look. "We could really use you up there son, but it's your decision. Do with your soul whatever you want to do. As for Trunks you'll teach him some .." he hesitated. "What's the word again?" Goku placed his hand on his forehead and looked stupid.  
  
"Responsibility dad.."  
  
"Oh right! Responsibility!"  
  
Gohan laughed at his fathers silliness. He always was such a funny guy. It would be great to catch up the missing years with him. It would be perfect. But Trunks, he'll never forgive him for leaving. Abandoning him. His heart would break. Gohan placed his hands in his sides and sight deep. Goku broke the silence. "Look, I only have couple of minutes here, then they're taking me back. I don't want to rush you or anything, but you'll have to decide fast."  
  
The older saiyan placed his hands behind his head and walked towards a tree and sat down. "You could always be with Trunks in spirit, like I am with you.."  
  
The decision was hard. Or it was a great escape, no more darkness. No more loneliness , no more fear. Or it was an unbreakable band with his best friend. But if he never leaves, then his best friend will never become that great warrior who could end it all. Another sight.  
  
"Blue wind of hope .." said Goku from the tree.  
  
Gohan looked at him. "What's that .. ?"  
  
Goku smiled. "That' s what Trunks will become. A hero. "  
  
" .. "  
  
Gohan ran a hand through his raven hair. It's a difficult decision. Gohan felt evil, like his happiness would be thanks to Trunks his miserable life when's he gone. But he will defeat the Androids. He will restore peace. Now he thought he was being selfish. It was a great choice for mankind. But not for that one single boy. Trunks or the world. Trunks or the world?  
  
Maybe he'll understand some day? Maybe he'll be grateful?  
  
Then something snapped. Gohan looked up. He knew what to do. It was just as clear as daylight. He had to. It's his duty. It's the right thing to do.  
  
"Hey dad I eh .. " Gohan couldn't finish the sentence , a loud howl was interrupting him. It was Trunks. Running like crazy towards him.  
  
Goku noticed the movement and turned invisible and looked curious at the running boy.  
  
"Gooohan!! Goohaaan!!" Shouted Trunks as he gasped for air.  
  
Once reaching Gohan he stopped and started to breathe out loud. In and out. He had incredible news. Gohan reached out for the boy and touched his upper arms. "What's the rush kid?"  
  
Trunks smiled happily and spilled it out. "I know a way how to restore your sight!!"  
  
Gohan froze and looked in the direction where Goku's Ki was.  
  
  
  
Finished the Chappie..  
  
What will happen?! What's Gohan's decision? Trunks or Goku?? What do you think? Nobody knows except for meee..  
  
And what's the wonderful news Trunks has?  
  
I wonder..  
  
Stay tooned for the final chapter. The fic ain't over yet.  
  
PF~~ 


	7. Chapter 7.

Author's note:  
  
Oops, busted. You got me there, the little poem that Trunks read to Gohan in Chapter 3 was indeed a BSB song lyric. Ah I thought nobody would notice. Ah well, I think the lyrics are lovely ^-^  
  
  
  
Closed Eyes Open Heart  
  
Chapter 7.  
  
"I know how we can restore your sight!"  
  
Gohan looked full of confusion towards Goku's Ki. The older Saiya-jin looked surprised as well. How the heck can you restore somebody's sight? Only magic can do that.  
  
Gohan swallowed and crossed his arms. "And how ..?" Trunks noticed the confused look on Gohan's face and pouted. Wasn't he happy? It is great news. "Gohan, didn't you hear me?"  
  
"Of course I did, don't leave me curious Trunks"  
  
Trunks smiled. This is more like it. The young boy clenched his fists and yelled with excitement. "We can ask the dragon to restore it!!"  
  
Gohan felt a huge sweat drop running down his face.  
  
"Trunks .. Piccolo is dead, there are no dragonballs .."  
  
Trunks grinned. He felt misunderstood. He was smarter then that. The expression on his face was the same as when Bulma has a clever idea.  
  
" Mom told me when you guys battled Frieza that there were Namekian Dragonballs, and that the people of Namek moved to another planet, we could get those dragonballs with a spaceship! Mom could build it in a heartbeat!"  
  
Gohan bit his lip, the kid is smarter then he looked. It could be an option to all of his problems. That way he won't have to leave his best friend. But on the other hand he thought about Goku's words. Then Trunks could never defeat the Androids. It would take years to reach the new Namek. They didn't have the time.  
  
Gohan lowered himself in the grass looking at Trunks. "It's a great idea Trunks but I don't think that Porunga will grant such a puny wish.."  
  
Trunks snapped. Gohan was defiantly babbling.  
  
"What's so puny about restoring the person's way of life? Don't tell me that you're backing out Gohan!"  
  
Gohan sight and placed his hand in his neck. Why was this whole thing so damn complicated. Why is life so cruel. You never can be one hundred percent happy.  
  
"Sit down kid.." Gohan commanded. Trunks refused at first and crossed his arms. "What are you talking about?!"  
  
Gohan sighed again and shook his head. Trunks noticed the negative look and did as told. He fold his legs and leaned forwards, gently playing with the grass.  
  
Then was a quiet moment.  
  
Suddenly Gohan remembered Goku's time on Earth and continued the conversation. "Look kid, I eh.. don't need the sight anymore.."  
  
"What?! What's the sudden change?! I can't believe you! What's up Gohan!"  
  
" .. "  
  
Trunks calmed down and looked at his friend. Something was wrong, he could feel it in his bones. He knew that Gohan didn't like to be yelled at. Maybe he had a good reason for his behavior?  
  
"I eh.. am going somewhere for a while and I won't need sight .. "  
  
"But you're coming back and then you'll need the sight!"  
  
Gohan just faked a smile. He didn't have the guts to tell Trunks that he isn't coming back. He's so young, so easily traumatized.  
  
"Gohan! The very moment that you found out that your eyes aren't opening you lived in fear. You said so yourself, and this is an opportunity to annihilate that fear"  
  
Gohan placed his hand on his forehead and gently ran it threw his hair. "I know .. But there's something else.. " he hesitated. "Trunks, I would feel awful if you couldn't do the right thing.."  
  
Trunks frowned. "What right thing?" Gohan bit his lip and looked up. Trunks didn't see the future, he wouldn't understand. Wouldn't understand that his devotion will make him weak.  
  
Goku, who was sitting near the tree got up and fold his arms. He made telepathic contact with Gohan. Goku's time was almost up. He hated the fact to confront his son with such a difficult decision , but is was for his own good.  
  
Gohan who picked up the lines in his mind just nodded. The turned to Trunks and reached out with his hand. A warm and kind smile was set on the man's face. Trunks blinked in confusion. What was this? Some sort of goodbye? The tenderness in Gohan's smile made Trunks smile too. He placed his hand into Gohan's big one and shook it.  
  
"Trunks, you'll always be my best friend.. don't you worry about me anymore.."  
  
Trunks' eyes widened. Was this really goodbye?!  
  
"Gohan, are you going on your trip?"  
  
" Yes .. "  
  
"When are you coming back?"  
  
" .. "  
  
Gohan swallowed his words in and just lied. "Soon .." Trunks smiled in relief and got up. Gohan did the same and looked serious into the young boy's Ki. "You'll be a great warrior some day.. "  
  
Trunks' eyes got filled with sparkling emotions. Those words meant so much to him. So much honor, dignity and respect.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so. As long as you pick up your training. And promise me you will!"  
  
Trunks looked down and frowned. "But, what about you.."  
  
"As I've said, don't worry about me ok? Some day you'll understand.."  
  
Suddenly a bright light appeared and Goku walked towards it calling Gohan's name. Trunks was surprised by the light and turned his eyes into spleens. Gohan smiled and looked into the light. Then he looked back at Trunks and placed his hand on his shoulder. He shook it gently and waited for a reaction.  
  
There wasn't any. "Goodbye Trunks.. Don't forget to train. I'll be watching you .."  
  
Trunks opened his eyes and got blinded by the light, he raised his arm to cover his face and answered surprised. "What do you mean goodbye?!"  
  
Gohan didn't answer, he let go of the shoulder and walked brave towards the light. He walked the path of braveness, the path of sacrifice and courage. He was just like his father. Walking proud and not worrying about anything.  
  
Trunks saw the shadow walk in the light and then he realized that Gohan won't be coming back. He took a few paces forwards and small tears sparkled from the corners of his eyes. He reached out into the light. "Gohan! Don't leave me!"  
  
Gohan turned around and smiled, Goku stood beside him looking quietly. He placed his hand on his son's shoulder and the both saiyan males turned around. Gohan shed small tears and bit his lip there was only one thing on his mind. His best friend. How will he survive the loneliness? Will he resume his training as told? Will he be the Blue Wind of Hope?  
  
The light disappeared. A slight breeze appeared and danced with Trunks' hair making it wave. Gohan would be forever within him.  
  
Trunks said absolutely nothing and tears streamed down his cheeks. He sniffled and listened to his heartbeat. How could this happen?  
  
"What is this good for?! Huh?!!!"  
  
"Damn you Gohan!! Why'd you leave me! You were everything to me! Everything! It's not fair!!"  
  
He sat down and slammed his fists into the grass making the area shake.  
  
"It's my fault isn't it?! It's my fault that you left, you couldn't handle me. What a fool I am, some friend. I can't believe myself!"  
  
The rage and pain ate Trunks up from the inside. Something this unfair can't just happen like that?  
  
Suddenly a flash appeared in front of Trunks' face, it was a flash full of joy and happiness. It contained Gohan with beautiful restored and open brown eyes. He was smiling not worrying. He lifted his thumb and nodded.  
  
You can do this, you are the one..  
  
Trunks froze. He got up on his feet and glared into the horizon. The babyblue color of the sky reflected in his eyes. Then he smiled.  
  
Some sacrifices are needed.  
  
Some sacrifices are necessary.  
  
They hurt.  
  
But it's life..  
  
  
  
  
  
It's a wrap! Finished, Finally I can continue my other fic. I'm sorry for screwin' up this chapter O_O' I feel terrible… Really..  
  
And as for the Gohan fans, He didn't die.. He went to a better place.  
  
And for the why-isn't-Hercule-blind comment, My gosh.. That was lame. -_-  
  
Who would ever read a fic on him?! O_o'  
  
Well this is goodbye,  
  
Please read my other fics, (If you have timeeee)  
  
Nightmares do last  
  
& I can't breathe!.. And the new fic "Who's game is it now" all DBZ Mirai timeline.  
  
Cy@ PF~~~ 


End file.
